The Companion to the Keyblade
by silver wolf17
Summary: A young girl named Lorie found a sword in a cave the day her world, Gris, was attacked by the heartless. She was told to go to a ship and get off her world. After fling for a while she finds herself on Tranvers Town, There she is told she must find Sora a
1. The First Encounter

Chapter one  
  
The first encounter  
  
" Only this morning my little would of Gris was peaceful and  
quit," thought Lorie to her self.  
Lorie had red, brown hair and teal eyes. She was sitting in a  
cave she had played in since she was a toddler; only this time she  
wasn't playing she was hiding. Hiding from the terrifying creators  
that had come to her world only a few hours before.  
These creators were black with big, bright yellow eyes and had  
tentacle that would shock you if you attacked them. Lorie thought  
she saw something move so she turned and run deeper into the cave  
she had been running for quiet some time when she came to a  
mysterious room, which was glowing.  
She entered the room with caution. What she saw when she  
finally septet into it was a sword with purple jewels on the  
handle. The audits thing about the sword was that it was jammed  
into a huge flat stone. In front of it was a engraving that read:  
Who ever can pull this sword out of the stone is destine to be  
the keyblade wielder's companion. So step up and try to pull the  
sword free.  
For some reason she did as the inscription said and to her  
surprise the sword came out quite easily. Then out of no where a  
kid with brown hair and blue eyes appeared and said "Now you must  
go out there and try to save your would but if you can't go though  
the door," and then he vanished out of site.  
She tried to fallow him but she couldn't find him. She decided  
she would do as he said even though she had never seen him before  
and had no idea who he was.  
She slowly and hesitantly made her way back out of the cave to  
fight the creatures. But when she got to the mouth of the cave  
instead of being a whole bunch of small creatures there was one  
giant monster. She had heard of it but she thought it was a myth  
up until now. The monster was called Darkside it was a type of  
heartless.  
She ran up behind it and started to attack it with out a  
particular plan of what exactly to do after she got it's  
attention. After she had waked it with her sword four or five  
times it turned around and sent pink balls of light at her.  
Lorie narrowly missed getting hit by them. That's when she  
realized she would be no mach for it. So she turned and ran.  
While she was running she figured out which door the kid was  
talking about and headed off in that direction.  
It took her about fifteen minutes but she eventually reached the  
door and quickly went through. 


	2. To Transverse Town

Chapter two  
To Transverse Town  
  
When Lorie got the door completely closed behind her she looked around and saw she was on a very old ship. Her mind wandered back to the mysterious kid she had seen in the cave. She wandered how he new this ship was here.  
But she was quickly brought back to the present when the monster began to break the door down. She ran over to the drivers seat and attempted to turn the ship on. Her first try failed but on her second the engines fired up and she was off of her world with no clue where she was going. About ten minutes after she had taken off Lorie herd a lowed explosion as her world was destroyed.  
Time seemed to for a few minutes as sorrow washed. Every thing she new, everything thing she owned and loved had just been destroyed. Her whole family, her best friend or did Liena make it off. Sudden burst of hope flashed inside Lorie but quickly faded.  
"How could she," thought Lorie to her self. Then she started to concentrate on getting to another world if in fact there was another world out there. It took her a couple of hours but Lorie eventually got the hang of controlling the ship.  
She had a hard time avoiding all of the meteors and other things but she eventually got into the rhythm after a wile. Lorie saw some amazing things like big green rocks and huge metal cycles. There were also other ships flying around.  
So there most be more worlds if there are more ships," Lorie said to herself.  
The sky began to lighten as morning came but Lorie hoped she would soon fined a world so she could go to sleep. Her eyes were dropping and her whole body ached. She was weary and exhausted. Lorie was just about to give up and go to sleep when something caught her eye. It was a world! This world had a fountain, a large house, and a whole bunch of small houses on the side.  
Lorie was suddenly wide-awake with anticipation. She slowed the ship down for landing when all of a sudden a ship came zipping out of the landing port. It almost ran into her ship. After it was out of site she started to land. It took her a few tries but eventually made a successful landing.  
She got out of the ship and went through two big wooden doors. 


End file.
